


The Old Shoe Box

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Cross posted to Fanfiction. Orignially posted 2007.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan held the box in her hands. An old worn shoe box that carried a lot of memories in it. Inside this box were pamphlets of every funeral she had gone to since she started working at the Jeffersonian. All the victims that she had helped in a bring justice. Even her mother, however it was just a burial ceremony but she felt she owed her mother that much. It also held other things that some people had never seen before. The small scrap of paper from her book, that she written when she was buried alive. It was to her best friend, her confidant at times and her protector but most importantly her partner.

Also in this box was a simple picture of what her partner liked to call them squints and himself that Sid had taken for them. She kept moving some things out a drawing from a child, a dolphin belt buckle, her lucky pencil from first grade when she won the best story contest and got to go to Disneyland for a week with her family, a picture of her grandfather before he died. Finally she found what she was looking for a journal, a journal that Angela gave her on her last birthday. One that she had not touched for feeling that she would be very childish for writing down her feelings. But Angela had insisted that it would be good for her to have some sort of release for herself. Angela told her to write down anything she wanted. Now it stared back at her mocking her, daring her to open up the leather cover and break away from reality. But right now reality was weighing heavily on her mind. Her partner was missing, he had been for 18 hours and all the FBI could give her we'll let you know when we find out.

She took out her lucky pencil, it was a Lisa Frank pencil with yellow golden retrievers, when she was younger she always wanted a dog. She took up the familiar writing utensil, and opened the journal.

What to write? All that's on my mind right now is Booth. He is missing and Daddy is out looking for him or any leads. Her mind screamed at her. After some hesitation she finally pressed the pencil to the paper.

Dear Booth, I guess I could call you Seeley. This is the second letter I've written you this year when I felt that I needed to tell you how I feel about you. The first letter I wrote you was when I was buried under ground with Hodgins and we were running out of air. He told me to write something as a last goodbye. Now I'm telling you that I love you and that you're the reason that I did not go off into the sunrise or sunset with Sully. You Booth have been the most stable thing in my life since my grandfather came and rescued me from the foster care system. Grandpa moved shortly after I graduated from college and started at the Jeffersonian. He took up fishing and died shortly before I met you. I miss grandpa right now. I'm used to this kind of pain, however when I found out that you were missing the pain got worst. I found out you were missing and realized how empty my life would be without bring laughter to my very depressing world, you see life for what it is and what it can be. You live in a world full of love and caring. I'm very proud that you are my partner and that you are trying to be a good father. You are sometimes annoying but I love you. Now I'm writing to myself, it's very illogical. However I don't care. I love you and I may not ever get to tell you but I want it at least down in writing that I love you. I love you Seeley Booth and I'm sure my father will find you. I hope he does and when that happens I'll tell you in person that I Love you.

Forever Yours

Temperance (Or Bones, shhh).


	2. Journal Entry 2

Temperance Brennan walked back to the Jeffersonian, and up to her office. At her desk she open her top drawler, she flipped it to the next page. There she began yet another letter to the man she loved who was missing. It had been five days and there were no leads. Her Father, Max Keenan, the now outlaw was busy searching but coming up short. The FBI was not giving any information on what they had found out. So it was left to Temperance and the squints. She preferred it that way. She didn't trust the FBI and the way they dealt with things. She trusted Booth, trusted him with her life and he hadn't let her down yet. She hoped that she could keep up her end of the bargain.

Temperance took out her old lucky pencil and began to write the letter.

Dearest Booth, I've decided that I enjoy calling you Booth better than Seeley. You have been missing for four days and I miss you. Miss you more than I thought possible. I'm so worried about you that I have been catching cat naps on my couch and waiting by my phone all night. My father says he is close to finding you. I found your tooth at the hotel room. I kind of freaked out when I found it. I'm scared Booth, I strangled the lady who lead us there, I didn't even think about what I was doing. I just wanted to find you. I do not want to turn out like my father. I need you here Booth, you're my sanity. I wish that you were here with your charm smile and "Guy Hugs". I could really use one of those right now. Maybe we'll talk about some things after we find you. I love you Booth I don't have faith in God but I have faith in you. Please Come Home to me.

Love Your

Bones

Temperance put her hand in her hands and sobbed. Angela chose that moment to enter.

"Sweetie What the matter?" Angela said soothingly and put her hand on her friends arm.

Temperance looked at her dear friend and said with watery tears "He's missing and he may not still be alive. And I can't find him. I don't know what I will do if he dies. Everybody I've ever cared about has left me. He's the one that promised that he would be here for me. What happens if he dies?" Temperance collapsed in her arms sobbing into her friend shoulder.

"Shh, Bren it will be okay, everything will be just fine. Booth is probably fine he is a fighter, you know that. You just need faith Brennan, faith in Booth, maybe even faith in higher power. But never loose your faith. It the only thing we have. Remember what you told me when my boyfriend was missing. You have to keep the faith."

Then Max Keenan opened the door and said "Sweetheart, I've found him, he down in a where house. Call the FBI and let them know that we will need back up"

Temperance immediately gave Angela a quick hug and called the FBI.

"Hi yes this is Dr Temperance Brennan, Agent Booth's partner and I just received a phone call from Agent Booth and he gave me his coordinates. Yes Back up would be necessary yes I'll meet you there."

Temperance left her Journal and went with her father to find the man she loved.


	3. Finding Booth

The concrete floor was cold and uncomfortable. Booth tried to turn over on his back but found it to painful to shift from his side position. He finally understood the meaning of the phrase "curiosity killed the cat" after ten years of not getting in trouble for poking around it finally caught up with him. He had been kidnapped and tortured. As he looked around the small airplane hanger, he wondered how come when people get kidnapped why they couldn't be kidnapped to a tropical island or even a rainforest, someplace nice to look at rather then small planes and other things. As a child he was never into planes, he was always more into cars. However Zack Addy probably would have loved to kidnapped in a place like this, since he was 100 nerd and loved model airplanes. Booth continued to look around trying to get any clue to where he was. His assaulters wouldn't be back for awhile but it didn't matter because he wasn't going to tell them anything.

The army teaches you some things, like how when being tortured to think about something else. When he was younger he would recite the Lord's Prayer, four years ago when being captured doing a special case involving the mob, he tried to remember his son's face and that seemed to work real well up until two years ago when he met a certain Forensic Anthropologist, now she took Parkers place and Matthew 6:9. He sighed, he probably wouldn't be in this mess if he had refused to take a "Squint" as a partner. He prayed to God that his partner would come through for him this time as he had come through for her so many times.

Temperance drove to the coordinates that her friends found. Max was next to her, making sure that his gun was loaded and ready to for battle. Temperance understood that Booth did not want her to use a gun, and for once she would allow for her father take control. Her career would be on the line if the FBI found out that she did not actually get a phone call from Booth but her friends and her father had helped her find out where he was.

As soon as they were to the hanger, Temperance jumped out and started to run toward the hanger but was stopped when her father called out her name.

"Temperance, Wait honey, I know your concerned about Booth but that doesn't mean we will rushing in with guns raised and start firing at anything that moves. We're going to be covert and silent about this and we will not provide our location until absolutely necessary. Here is a gun for you"

Temperance shook her head. "Dad, I'm sorry but I will not fire the gun, I'll carry it just in case but I will not shoot it. Booth does not let me use a gun and I'm smart and I'll find something else when the time comes to protect my self."

"Honey I always knew that you're smart." Max replied.

They walked briskly to the hanger, Max lead the way with Temperance close behind. When she saw Booth tied to a chair with blood on his shirt, she blinked the tears in her eyes away. The men were just about to attack him again and she screamed.

Booth prepared for the next brutal attack when he heard a voice scream STOP. He knew that voice anywhere. It was his partner Bones. He released the breath he had been holding as his attacker raise his fist to punch him. However the scream a gut shot echoed through the metal hanger. Booth dived on his chair and Temperance ran over with her father.

His attackers fled and then saw her. She was beautiful as ever. Things were getting fuzzy, he had stayed awake the whole time but now he was fading fast.


	4. Three little words

Bones walked in the hospital room and starred at her sleeping partner. The doctor said that Booth had three broken ribs. He had A fractured wrist and a couple of cuts that needed to be stitched up. Temperance had been there the whole time, she had taken a few days off. Booth's doctor recommended to him about taking three weeks off and resting. Temperance knew that Booth was angry that he had to rest instead of being back in the field. She sat down in the chair and pulled out her journal.

Dearest Booth, well we found you and now you're asleep in the hospital. You are a very cute when you sleep. I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm sorry that you got hurt. Every time you end up in the hospital I somehow feel responsible. I think that if you didn't have a partner who was a squint, you wouldn't get hurt. I'm so happy your alright, while you were missing I realized that I cannot function while you gone. You always help me see straight. I love you Booth, I know I've told you this in a couple of times in this journal, but I want you to know that. You're the person that helps me realize that getting married and having children wouldn't be so bad after all. Any ways get better soon. This may be a little forward of me but I don't care because you are always looking out for me. Well I called your parents and asked them if you could stay with them for the three weeks you resting. They were overjoyed to hear from and also invited myself however I declined because I'm going to try to track down my aunts while you're gone. I'll drive you to their house to night and pick you up in three weeks.I'll miss you but I know you need this time and I see you when you get back. Maybe I'll make dinner for you sometime and then we could do something together. I love you Seeley.

Love Always your

Bones.

Booth woke up from a heavy sleep from the pain medications that his doctor prescribed. When he woke he saw his favorite anthropologist. She was deep in concentration and writing something in a journal. He cleared his throat and she looked at him. The sight of her crystal blue eyes made his heart jump. But he quickly shushed it and reassured himself that they were partners and its too dangerous to get involved with each other.

"Booth are you feeling better?" Temperance asked as she moved her chair closer to the bed. She looked into his eyes, however he saw something new. He always knew she cared about him but he always thought it was as a mother cares for its young. He told himself once again, that they were partners and it was dangerous to love each other in the career they worked in.

"Yeah Bones thanks for caring, I'm a little sore." Booth responded with a patented charm smile and observed a slight blush grace her smooth cheeks.

"So what did I miss, while I was out for the count?"Booth asked.

"Not much, I called your parents and asked if you could spend the next three weeks with them and they said that would be fine, they were overjoyed to hear from me. So after your released I'll drive you home and you'll stay there for three weeks.

On the way to rural New jersey, Temperance drove silently and Booth sat fuming. He was mad at his partner, how could she arrange for him to stay with his parents for three weeks. He had not been home for ten years. He liked it better that way, sure he loved his parents but they were a little too backward for his tastes. Rachel and James Booth owned a dairy farm that provided a lot of dairy products for the small town of Weaverville, New Jersey.

Tired of the silence Temperance broke through with "Booth why are you mad at me? You done this with me a number of times. Is there something going on with your parents and you that I don't know about?"

"Nothing like that, Bones I just haven't been back for a while and I talk to my mom and dad often however things have been sort of strained when Parker was born. But things are better now. I just don't like the slowness of this town and worked very hard to leave. I wish you could have sent me somewhere else instead." Booth Replied.

Temperance made the turn up to the long drive to Booth's house where two people were siting on chairs waiting for her to drop off their oldest son.

"Booth I want to let you know that I know you don't to rest but this will be good for you. I will come and Angela will come and get you after three weeks. I going to China for a month and wanted you to know, please don' be mad at me for not telling you. I examining a couple of remains for samurai soldiers. I be staying in a small village. Anyways I wanted you to know that I'm hear for you and you can call me anytime you want. So if you want to join me in China after your three weeks there's a ticket for you on email page. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I love You and I see you soon okay. And maybe when I'm back we can talk about everything and about us." Temperance said with a loving look in her clear blue eyes.

Booth's heart stopped he had been waiting for those words. However since the incident with Cam he kicked himself and told him self it would never happen. He could not let it happen she would get hurt and he couldn't live with him self if something happened to her. He put on his best pokerface and replied.

"Temperance there is no us, there never will be. I don't love you, your not my type your to smart and you don't need my protection. I know we had our momnts but that's all they were moment. We're a great team as partners and that's what we will stay. I love you like a little sister. You're a great friend, but I do not love you. So don't spoil our friendship with your feelings. Okay Bones." he watched as tears filled her eyes and the light that he loved go out.

"Booth …" Temperance tried but could not respond her heart was smashed. The one person she counted on had betrayed her. Tears poured from her eyes and she looked away, Booth got out of the car and someone embraced him probably Jared. They took his suitcase and walked him to the house. Booth however did not look back.


	5. Revelations

Temperance looked around the small village of China where she was working. It was in the middle of the day, she had been there for five days. She had looked at the bones of the Samurai warriors. The Jeffersonian wanted a list of all the bodies and what condition it was in for their new ancient warrior exhibit. She was now taking a break because of the rain that was pouring from the sky relentlessly. This was the first time in five days that there was no sun however she hadn't noticed. The days all looked the same to her. Cloudy and depressing, since her friend partner and finally the man she loved told her that she was just a sister to himself. He did not share her same feelings, then in a way just dumped her and forgot her while walking into the house. He was half a globe away enjoying his three weeks off while she was digging in the dirt and squinting at bones. Right now she huddled in a small damp tent with her journal and famous Lisa frank pencil.

Dear Booth you probably think now I'm the annoying little girl who sits behind you in the third grade, trying to get your attention. I thought that I had it long before that but I see that I was mistaken. Well I'm telling you this because I decided to extend my stay at China for two months longer. There is a little girl her that I have decided to adopt from the orphanage her in the village I'm staying at. The elders of the village think it will be fine. I'll fly out when the paper work is done on both ends. After that I've arranged with Dr Goodman and Cam to stay at the Jeffersonian for a few more months and then I'm going to travel the United States. For Danielle, she has never seen it or been there. She is beautiful Booth it too bad you will never get to meet her. Her name in Chinese was Dandan which means red. I thought Danielle sounded more American and it would save her from dealing having a weird name. Well Booth I wanted to tell you once again that I love You, I hope this does not fall on deaf ears. Angela will have all my contact information while traveling the country. I haven't decided yet if I will stay at the Jeffersonian, I probably will because I have wonderful friends there however I will make a request not to be your partner. Booth this is because I feel as though my heart will break in two if I'm around you and knowing that you do not feel the same way. I Love You Booth and Good Bye.

Temperance.

Booth had been at home for eight days and his father could tell something was bothering his oldest son. James Booth was a savvy man who knew much about his son then others did. He knew the fact that his son had joined the army when younger to pay for college because his parents could not. He knew that his son had many honors in the army and was a dedicated FBI agent. He also knew what his son did in army. He knew that Seeley Booth was a sniper who had killed lots of people. He knew that Seeley was a man who thought mostly with his heart and he felt guilty about the lives that he took. He also knew that he would also push the ones he loved to keep them safe. James caught on that when the woman in the front of the car who dropped Seeley off five days ago was staring at him and he in return was walking away without even a thank you. He wondered if he could talk to his about it. However right now he wanted to make sure the chores were done.

"Seeley" He called from his recliner later that evening. Rachel was sitting in her chair and working on a cross word puzzle.

"Yeah Dad" Seeley called back

"Come in here son we would like to talk to you" James said loudly

Seeley Booth came in and sat next to his mother, and felt very much like a child who was in trouble.

"Seeley, how is your job going? How is life treating you?" His father James asked carefully.

Booth answered "Well aside from being kidnapped and beaten, life's treating me pretty good. Why dad?"

James answered "Your Mother and I are worried about you, we heard about from the nice young lady whom you work with how trying your life has been recently. And we just wanted you to know that you should come home more often and just relax. You could bring Parker as well, we love having you home."

Seeley responded "Thanks dad you don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself."

Rachel stepped in and said "Seeley dear, your lady friend has been in contact with us, just to see how you were doing. I talked to her on the phone the second day you were here. Then the third day she came by and we chatted for a few hours. She is such a sweet lady; you're very blessed to have her as your partner."

Seeley sighed and said"Yes I am; if I haven't ruined that partnership"

Rachel "Do you have feelings for this woman Seeley?"

Seeley nodded and said "I can't have feelings for her. It's too dangerous, she told me she loved me and I pushed her away. Out of all my girlfriends or relationships or even passing phases I can't shake her off. "

James said "Seeley son, have you considered the fact that maybe you're not supposed to shake this lady off. Maybe your relationship is supposed to be something more. Your mother told me that you have put your life on the line for her many times. Maybe God has this woman in life because she is the one specially designed for you?"

"Dad there are too many risks, she is my partner and she's much smarter then I am, she's annoying, she doesn't ever understand any of my pop culture references, she always talks in scientific mumbo jumbo, she always get on my nerves, she doesn't agree with any of my beliefs, she more concerned about her job then her life. She makes me so angry sometimes that I almost wish I never agreed to take out into the field. I love her so much that I couldn't bear if something happened to her, my last relationship that was work related and almost cost the woman her life and I can not allow that to happen to my Bones." Seeley argued.

Rachel had tears coming out of her eyes and James responded "Well son do you know why we named you Seeley?"

Seeley sighed and answered "it was for a governor somewhere who lead the army or something like that right?"

James Responded "No Son, Seeley is a unique name which means happiness; we wanted you to be unique. We wanted to you to stand on your own to feet and not back down to anybody. So far you have done that pretty well, but we also wanted you to be happy with your life and make the most of your life. We want you not to have regrets in your life but live for God and allow for some of your enjoyment in there too."

Seeley let the word sink in. He realized something: that as soon as his three weeks home was over he would hop on the first flight to China and fight for the woman he loved. Temperance Brennan, famous Anthropologist, his Bones, would definitely be one of the hardest fights in his life but it would be worth it, and maybe he was allowed some happiness and maybe she was as well.

AN: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BOOTHS FLIGHT TO CHINA AND FIRST INTERACTIONS BETWEEN DANIELLE (DANDY FOR HER CHINEESE NAME AND HER AMERICAN NAME.) AND TEMPERANCE


	6. Booth Finds her

AN: OKAY I DO NOT KNOW CHINESE BUT I WANT TEMPERANCE AND DANDY TO TALK WITH JUST BETWEEN THEM, SO WHEN THEY ARE TALKING CHINESE IT WILL BE SURROUNDED BY . ALSO FYI DANDY DOES KNOW ENGLISH.

Dandy lifted up the burlap flap and ran in to the large hut with a bouquet of plum flowers and chrysanthemums two of her mother's favorite flowers. She found her mother asleep on the cot that they shared.

"Mama, are you asleep? It's the middle of the day." Dandy shook her mother and laughed as her mother grumbled and turned over. Then Temperance turned over and wrapped her arms around her seven year old daughter Danielle or Dandy for short. Temperance adopted Danielle two months after she started her assignment for her employer the Jeffersonian to examine ancient warriors. Since then she had been in China for 15 months with 21 months remaining on her assignment. Then she was going to take two months off and take her daughter around the United States to see the sights. She loved her new home in a small Chinese village but also missed her friends at the Jeffersonian. The person she missed the most was Seeley Booth, she hadn't heard anything from him, but of course they had not parted well. He had admitted that he did not love her after she told him she loved him. She wrote to him everyday in a journal that she kept. However they had not spoken since then and she had a hard time for a while but having Dandy around helped. Dandy had made her life seem complete but Booth still had her heart.

"Mama did you go to the ASU without me?" Dandy cried as she noticed her mother wasn't paying attention.

"No silly goose I'm still right here, I'm just thinking about someone" Temperance replied

"Oh were your dreaming about your Booth right?"Dandy teased

"No sweetie I'm thinking about how I'm going to tickle you" Temperance laughed and started tickling her daughter relentlessly until a friend of Dandy ran into the hut and said something about another American in the village.

Dandy ran outside and she followed thinking that maybe she would know this person. She didn't know how right she was when she saw the brown eyes she knew so well.

Temperance gasped and quickly turned around to enter her hut. Dandy saw the American very handsome with brown hair and deep brown eyes. She looked back for her mother to tease her about knowing this man but found she was nowhere to be seen. She made her way through the crowd back home to look for her mother because all the sudden something did not feel right.

Special Agent Seeley Booth entered a Chinese village, not extremely large but teeny tiny either. He had been all over China for the last year, walking from village to village. Trying to find his partner and the woman who proclaimed her love for him who had disappeared in a way off the face of the earth. When he asked her best friend she said "I would never betray my friends trust after you broke her heart, How dare you ask me to do that?" After much begging and promising that he did love her and that he would not break her heart again. She finally gave him a one word answer China. Booth then got in touch with his boss and again begged that he could take extended time off to try to find Temperance Brennan and confess that he lied to her and he have feelings for her. He also told his boss to let the Chinese Government know that he would be traveling through China till he found her.

So that's what he did, he went through the major cities with car and using the internet he discovered that Chinese photographers saw her coming off the plane however nobody knew of a Forensic Anthropologist, so he started walking though the country. He made his way through village after village trying to ask an elder of the village if anybody knew about his bones. However there was not a trace of her any where. So when he entered this village he quickly scanned the faces and saw a glimpse of fair skin and crystal blue eyes. His breath quickened and he picked up his pace. He tried to get to her however with all the people crowding to see him and he lost sight of her.

He decided that only way to find her is try to see if anybody speaks English.

Dandy hurried back to her hut and found her mother once again on the cot that they shared however she was not sleeping this time she was crying. She went back outside and was looking around the village when her friend Ling came running up to her.

"Dandan please come the American man needs someone who speaks English, you're the only one who know both English and Chinese." Ling then pulled on Dandy's arm and dragged her toward the crowd of people.

Dandan replied "Ling wait that's not true my Mother speaks both!"

Ling turned and stopped pulling her and said "alright I'll go get your mother"

Dandan responded after remembering how her mother looked when she enter their home "No Ling I'll do it ".

Booth found himself staring at a seven or eight year old girl. Who was the only one who spoke English in this village?

"Hello My name is Seeley Booth and I was wondering if you knew a Temperance Brennan.?" Booth started casually

"My name is Dandan or Danielle, why are you so concerned with Ms. Brennan?" Dandy responded in a guarded tone.

"Well I'm in love with her and I made a mistake a few years ago and I want to fix it." Booth said catching on to the tone. This child obviously had emotional attachment to Temperance. He had to figure out where she lived and talk to her. "Can you show me where she lives?" he asked carefully as another man came forward and frowned at him. The man spoke to Danielle in Chinese.

" Dandan do not show him where Dr. Brennan lives; tell him that privacy in this village is sacred. "

Danielle responded " Thank you Chang, I will not show him where mama and I live. It's nice to know that this man will not weasel his back to way break my mother's heart again. "

Change responded " This man will not touch you or your mother the men in the village will protect her if it needs to be. "

Danielle thanked him and looked back at the American; Booth asked now "What did he say?"

Danielle answered "he said that in this village privacy is sacred and the village men will not allow you to hurt Ms. Brennan again."

Booth asked "Please just take to her, I promise not to hurt her."

Danielle turned around and led the way to a hut. Booth followed wordlessly and waited as the girl went inside.


	7. Journal 7

Temperance held the journal in her hands, it was now filled. She opened it randomly and read what she wrote.

December 12 2007,

Dear Booth,

Hello I'm here in China in a small village outside of Jiljin and its freezing. I thought it was cold in DC and in Canada when I visited there but this is much colder. I'm still indentifying warriors and have found quite a few good specimens for the Jeffersonian. You would love Danielle; she is seven and full of spunk. I think that's the word however she is very outgoing and very smart. I really enjoy her company and I've changed I don't mind being a mother. I actually have only had Dandy a few months and it seems like I've had her for a few years. I might adopt another child in a year or two because I promised Dandy when I go back to the states we will see the sights. Cam approved it can you believe it? Oh yeah I heard from Dr. Goodman, he was traveling through China with his family. Booth I'm still in love with you. I have a picture of us and Angela, Hodgins, Zach. I find my self looking at it a lot. I miss you and I hope you're good. I talk to Angela and she said you were dating a nice doctor and I hope it works out for you. Anyways I have to go.

Forever and Always

You're Temperance

Temperance smiled and looked for another entry. She found one.

February 6, 2008

Dear Booth,

I need your hugs today, Dandy is sick very sick and I am worried. I wish you were here so I can ask you all the questions I have today. I'm standing in a hospital by myself and worried about my daughter. How do you deal with everything that a parent goes through? I am considering when she gets better going to the states. It wouldn't take as long to give her treatment. Here comes the doctor I should leave. I love you Booth

Love Always

Temperance

Temperance wiped away the tears from her cheeks and turned the page. The journal had many entries like this some sad and some joyful.

February 8, 2008

Hello Booth

Today just as two days ago I need your hugs. Dandy recovered from what ever she had, she is stable. And the doctor said she can go home in a few days. However I've requested to take a month off and we are flying to Angela's summer home in Australia and she and Jack are going to meet us there. We are going to rest. I can't believe that Angela now has a summer home, I feel like my home in the states is like a summer home now because I feel so connected to this small village.

Love Always

Temperance

July 10, 2008

Booth,

Today was another hug day. The orphanage where I adopted Dandy from burnt in a fire. They were able to save many of the children however there were still ten inside. One little boy who I was quite fond of was still in there when it burned to the ground. He was about Parker's age. I was going to adopt him for a little brother for dandy. Tomorrow I have to indentify the victims including Liang this was the boy whom died. I have not been able to sleep, I feel like I let Liang or Luke down by not adopting him before the fire. But I was scared that I would not be a good parent, Dandy is much older than Liang was. Anyways I don't think I will not write for a while because I deep into my work. I love you Temperance


End file.
